


Lock Up My Heart, I'm Yours

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [34]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Co-Topping, Collars, Cuckolding, D/D/s, D/s, Dinner Parties, Femdom, Kneeling, Master/Servant, Multi, Ownership, Polyamory, Service Kink, Submission, alterior motives, collaring, poly marriage, submissive postures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Lord Greg is having some very important guests for dinner, and Alex manages to hold it together until the end, not expecting to find himself kneeling at the feet of both his Master, and his Mistress, with a shiny new collar around his neck.
Relationships: Alex Horne/OFC, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lock Up My Heart, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



Alex straightened as he stopped in the hall, taking a moment to make sure his uniform was immaculate. Some very important guests were coming for dinner and Alex had to make a good impression. He'd heard the car pull up outside, and prepared to open the door to let them in. His left hand anxiously squeezed itself into a fist. 

_Don't mess up. Don't mess this up._

He repeated it like a mantra in his head, snapping himself out of his nerves and back into the mindset of a professional servant. After all, he was very good at his job. This was just a wobble, that's all. 

The doorbell rang. Alex could hear their voices. With one last breath to push the nerves away, he sprang into life, making his way to the door to open it and invite their guests in. He had to hide his excitement to see his wife, Rachel, standing there looking beautiful as always. She'd brought her wife, Sarah, and Sarah's sub Lily with her. Alex stepped aside to gesture them in.

"Lord Greg Davies welcomes you to his home. Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable," Alex said. "May I take your coats, ladies?" 

"Of course, thank you," Rachel said, shifting out of her long dark coat to hand it to him. She smiled and touched his arm gently as she left the coat with him. "Take good care of it now, won't you?" 

"Of course, ma'am," Alex said. He did his best to hide his thrill at her brief touch. 

"Well, you do scrub up well, don't you?" Sarah said as she handed over her coat, made of dark red leather, as well as Lily's, made from simple black velvet. "Come on, girl, let's go meet His Lordship."

Alex bowed a little as they left before hanging their coats up in the closet nearby. Alex had always felt it a strange place for the cloak room, but this house was not as typical as ones he had previously worked in, so he simply just did his job and then went to tend to his Lordship's guests.

He found them waiting in the guest lounge just as Lord Greg arrived to greet them. Alex hung back, waiting by the door in case he was needed to fetch anything. This was the first time his wife had ever seen him working. That was a strange thing, if he was honest. But his uniform had always put him into work mode, so he let the automatic muscle memory take over. He allowed himself one more gentle smile as Sarah caught his eye, before he let his professionalism take over. 

He was sort of aware of their conversations. He could hear them plain as day, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. After all, a good servant was discrete and paid no attention to what was none of his business. His mind wasn't on their words, or the way Lord Greg was embracing his wife, but on his job. He was focused solely on Lord Greg, waiting to obey any orders that were given to him. 

"Alex, go fetch some drinks for our lovely guests, will you? I believe there's some lovely wine in the kitchen that would do nicely," Lord Greg said.

Alex bowed his head slightly. "Yes, sir, at once."

He was definitely on autopilot. Serving was something that came very naturally to him, and he'd done this job for most of his adult life. He knew the routines by now. It took him no time at all to fetch the wine Lord Greg had requested, some glasses, and the tray to carry everything out to them. He set the tray down on the drinks trolley by the door and filled the glasses before handing them out. He returned to his position by the door, waiting. A lot of service involved waiting. 

If Alex noticed anything about the people he was watching, it was that they all did seem to be getting along very well. Rachel seemed very into Lord Greg, which pleased him, and while the conversation drifted over him, he at least felt like this might work out. 

After all, the reason they were here was because of him. Alex's desire to submit to both Rachel and Lord Greg needed discussing, and so they were here to discuss that. Alex had not assumed he would be given the night off, to be fair, nor did he expect any help, as this was a private dinner, rather than anything more public. This was how things ought to be, Alex thought, reflecting on how right it felt to be cast aside as the servant while everyone else he loved chatted away and had a lovely time. 

Half an hour and another round of drinks later, Alex was dismissed to go and finish up dinner. Doing the work of several servants was not easy, but he'd been given more than enough time to prepare, which he would thank Lord Greg for later. This was his first big dinner party, and he didn't want to mess it up. 

The dining room had been prepared earlier. All he needed to do was make sure the food was prepared and ready at the right time. Lord Greg had given him a schedule to stick to, and a menu, which took all the thinking out of the task. All he had to do was the tasks on his list at the appointed time, and everything would work out fine. 

In fact, he didn't really pay much attention to anything other than his schedule for much of the evening. He was too focused on his job. Everything went smoothly, of course, because he had been given enough time to properly prepare. The food had been received very well, and he'd waited on them as requested, enjoying the way they laughed and swapped stories. 

There were stories about him, too. Alex was dimly aware of them, in the way a good servant was always aware of the conversation, even if he never was consciously following it. He heard them talking about him, but he was too busy doing his job to react much to them, which he did find surprising. Even Sarah's bawdy Dominatrix stories didn't affect him when she started talking about a puppy sub client of hers, which Alex was quietly thankful for. All he needed to do was get through this and he'd be fine. 

They'd retired to Greg's lounge upstairs, where Alex had prepared coffee and dessert for them. After he'd set the tray down, Lord Greg gently reached for his wrist. Alex stopped and looked right at him.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Alex said.

"No, nothing's wrong at all, Alex. Go on, you've done enough tonight. We need to have a serious talk about your collars, and you should be present for that, yeah? Go make yourself a coffee if you want and come join us. You're off-duty now," Lord Greg said.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, of course, at once, sir," Alex said, remembering the reason they were here. 

His nerves suddenly returned as he retreated back to the little kitchen next to Greg's bedroom. He didn't know why he was nervous. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't been accepted by Greg. He'd said he could wear two collars. This was fine! He just had no idea how to make this work, and wasn't sure he'd be particularly helpful. After all, if they wanted him to do something, he'd do it. That's what he was like. 

He ate a quick dinner while he waited for the kettle to boil. It wasn't much, just a butter sandwich, but he'd learned how to eat fast because you had to if you wanted to eat and do your job properly. He also made himself a cup of tea rather than coffee. He was trying to calm himself down, after all, and he didn't think coffee would help. 

With some hesitation, he made his way back to the lounge with his tea and paused in the doorway, wondering where to sit. Lord Greg and Rachel and Sarah were on his giant sofa, while Lily sat at Sarah's feet. Alex felt he also ought to be sitting at someone's feet, but didn't know who. 

"Come and sit at my feet, if the decision is too hard for you to make on your own," Lord Greg said. 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Alex said, appreciating his gentle tone of voice.

Alex felt himself blush as he did as he was told, carefully going over to sit at his master's feet. He set his tea on the coffee table and sat on the floor beside him, taking a moment to copy Lily's pose, because he knew enough to know that submissive postures Meant Something, even if he didn't know what this particular one meant yet. Lord Greg reached down to stroke his hair, and Alex looked up at him, grateful for the attention. 

"He's always this formal, even when he's off-duty, you know. Never quite switches off, do you, boy?" Lord Greg said. 

Alex shook his head. "No, sir, sorry, I just always want to be there if you need me."

"And that's why his reputation is so good, in case you ever doubted that," Lord Greg said.

"I never did, but I didn't need to. He's like that at home too. Always doing all the work so that I don't have to. He even sleeps in the spare room, you know. Doesn't want to intrude on me and Sarah," Rachel said.

Lord Greg looked down at him, and Alex could feel his amused gaze. "You seriously don't even sleep with your wife when you're at home? Really? I didn't realise you were that much of a cuckold."

Alex blushed and stared at the floor. "It's not that, it's fine, I just- I don't want to get in the way of their routines."

Lord Greg laughed, and Alex felt very small. "Oh, God, Alex, I send you home so you can relax, not so you can not fucking switch off from work, Jesus Christ."

"I'm sorry, sir, I do try, I do, but it's hard, I'm just always here for you," Alex said. And he knew it was a poor excuse, but it was the only one he had. 

"See what I mean?" Lord Greg said, though he was definitely exaggerating how annoyed he was by it. Alex could tell.

"Don't fault the boy for being loyal and devoted. Service subs who also work in service are rare as hens teeth, as you very well know," Sarah said.

"I do know, yeah. Alex is the first one I've ever had, and I've been looking for decades," Lord Greg said. 

"I think you'll find the problem is that there's not enough sad lonely bachelors who'll make it kinky and fun like you do," Sarah said.

"Oh, is that right? Do I make your job kinky and fun, do I, Alex?" Lord Greg said.

Alex looked up at him, then at Rachel and Sarah. He'd sort of tuned out again. "Oh, well, yes, sort of, I guess so?" 

"Too busy thinking about tomorrow's schedule to listen properly." Lord Greg lightly slapped the back of his head. "Quit working, Alex. You're off-duty. You're allowed to be part of this conversation."

"Oh, sorry," Alex said. "I'll try harder, sir."

"Always trying to be his best. Come here, boy," Rachel said, gesturing to Alex.

Alex set his tea aside and moved over to her, sliding along the short distance so he was at her feet instead. He gazed up at her as she cupped his cheek and brushed a hand through his hair. As he always did when he was looking at her, Alex's eyes were simply filled with love and adoration, daring to reach a hand up to rest on her knee, just asking for a connection. She picked up his hand and kissed it. 

"He's always been like this, Greg, as long as I've known him. Always so kind and dutiful and considerate, even before he knew he was submissive. He does all the work around the house when he's home so I don't have to do it. He likes to make sure he's made a contribution, and serving is all he knows how to do, so that's what he does. He also cooks a lot for us. Doesn't want me to go without some meals I can just pull out of the freezer if I need to, which, honestly, does come in handy sometimes," Rachel said.

"See? You said I was silly to do that when I first started making you extra meals, but it's not, is it? I just want to make sure you're taken care of when I'm not there, and I'm not there a lot of the time. It makes me feel less guilty for being away so much," Alex said, feeling like he needed to defend himself. "That's why I wanted Sarah there too. So you wouldn't be alone. You had a tiny baby and I had to go away to work and I didn't want you to be alone."

"That was when you were with Redforde, yeah?" Lord Greg said.

Alex turned to him and nodded. "Yes, sir. I ... I did not like him very much, sir. I was allowed a week off to be there for the birth and that was it. It was ten months before I was able to see my son again."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. The man's an utter cunt. No one likes him. He's had a bad name amongst those in service for years though, which I'm assuming you knew about, so why on earth did you take the job?" Lord Greg said.

"Desperation, sir. No one else was hiring and our first child was on the way. The only good thing about the job was that I was one of twenty staff and generally didn't attract his attention. I left as soon as I had another job to go to," Alex said. "I've been trained to serve in a very particular kind of way, sir. I can't easily transfer out of this kind of domestic service. I'm over-qualified and no one wants to retrain someone like me. So if Redforde's the only one hiring, then that's the job I have to take."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Alex. You did what you had to do. But I hope you realise that I'm nothing like him. At least, I hope I'm nothing like him," Lord Greg said.

"Oh, no, you're nothing like him, sir. I've never worked for anyone like you before, but I want to. I like it here. I like you," Alex said.

"I like you too, Alex. I'm grateful you trust me so much. I've trained a lot of boys in my life, and trust is always so important, particularly when this is all new to you," Lord Greg said.

"Of course I trust you. You're my master. You've been nothing but kind and accommodating for us. I don't want to work for anyone else but you," Alex said, and he meant every word. 

Alex shifted around to kneel before him, resting a hand on his knee. Lord Greg reached down to stroke his head softly as he smiled down at him.

"I care about all my servants, so of course I care about you. It's why I pay you so highly, because I know you're worth it, and it's little compensation for keeping you away from your family so much. I know you have a lot of mouths to feed. I want to make this as easy as possible for you all. That's why I don't mind you wearing two collars, Alex," Lord Greg said.

Alex looked up at him. "But I-. I don't know how to serve two masters, but I want to. I can't choose just one. That's okay, isn't it? It's okay? I just don't know what I'm doing. I just need you both."

"It's perfectly okay. It's so okay that you even brought a collar, didn't you, Rachel?" Lord Greg said, turning to her.

Alex followed his gaze and saw her take out a box from her handbag. He had in no way expected to be wearing a collar tonight. He simply expected they would just talk about it. "M-mistress?" 

"Sarah found this and thought it would be the best way for you to wear two collars, especially while we're still working things out. We might settle on a different solution later on, but for now, we want you to wear this," Rachel said.

Alex inhaled sharply as she opened the box, and he saw a simple black collar sitting in the box. But it wasn't just one collar, it looked like two collars joined together by a piece of leather at the front. It even had two buckles at the back. Two dog tags hung from the O ring at the front. Alex reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back at the last minute.

"You want me to wear this? All the time?" Alex said, unsure but wanting it more than he had thought he would.

"I'll take it off you when you go to shower, but for the rest of the time, yeah, you'll be wearing it. We won't lock it yet. I want you to get used to wearing it all the time first, and it'll help me teach you some of my particular rituals that I like my boys to abide by," Lord Greg said.

"Yes, Sir, yes, Mistress. I will wear whatever you want me to wear," Alex said.

"Good boy," Rachel said as she took out the collar. "Come on, come here and offer your neck."

Alex shifted across so he was kneeling between them, and stuck his neck out, eyes looking downwards, unsure if that was exactly what they wanted, but hoping he was right. It made him unaware of their movements until he felt the collar slip under his neck and get fastened behind him. He didn't know whose hands were doing what, but both of them had collared him, which he wasn't expecting. He also wasn't expecting them both to kiss the back of his neck, but he adored it nonetheless. A wave of peace flooded over him as he got used to the collar and what it represented. He was owned now. He belonged to them. He didn't have to think anymore. He just had to obey. He had never felt so safe and loved in his life.

"Sit up. Let me take a look at you," Rachel said.

"Yes, Mistress." 

Alex raised his head, feeling the way the collar clung to his neck. He noticed they'd shifted closer together, and Lord Greg was cuddling her close as they smiled down at him. His heart leapt into his throat as they shared a quick little kiss. He hadn't expected to see that, but something about it made him feel good, in a weird way. They looked for all the world like they were his parents and he was their little boy. 

"You're right, he definitely looks better with a collar around his neck," Lord Greg said.

"He really does. How does it feel, boy?" Rachel said.

"It feels good, Mistress, thank you," Alex said.

"That's good. Now why don't we go reward our good boy for working all evening for us?" Rachel said.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. Besides, we have two subs to play with, and I'm sure Lily can teach Alex a thing or two, can't she?" Lord Greg said.

"Oh, definitely," Sarah said.

Alex swallowed, knowing exactly what Sarah's tone of voice meant. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Lord Greg said as he hooked a finger through the O ring of his collar, dragging him close. "It's time to play, pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's collar is [very much like this one (in black)](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/478410657/geminus-choker-pastel-pink-double-d-ring), and with dog tags hanging from the O ring.
> 
> And yes, I will be writing the 5some. Once I figure out wtf happens. :D


End file.
